The Avenbleach
by ohsnapitsari
Summary: sumpah demi yamamoto man pake tanktop avengers udah gak terkenal lagi, tapi para anggota the avenbleach tetap berusaha agar mereka eksis di kalangan dunia. Warning: inigakjelas.
1. The Avenbleach

**A/N: **halooooooo;;) *tebar pesona* ari author baru nih, ini juga cerita pertama ari, hehe. kalo jelek maklumin aja:3

**Summary: **Shinigami gak ada lagi ada nya the avenbleach, kenapa ini terjadi? kenapa? kenapa? *zoom in zoom out* Warning: OOC!, Gakjelas, Typo(s), Abal, Jayus-_-.| Dont like dont read qq;) ps: summary nya alay, jelek(?)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach - Tite Kubo

**Warning:** OOC!, Gakjelas, Typo(s), Abal, Jayus-_-.

**Genre: **Friendship, Humor(kali-_-)

**Rate: **T

Peace, Love, And GaulB-)  
Ari

* * *

**The Avenbleach**

**"**APA?" kata seluruh shinigami kaget. Seluruh shinigami yang ada di suruh datang ke rapat yang di adakan di soul society ini.

"Please deh lauuuuu, gak jaman banget sih, nama shinigami itu udah kuno mending di ganti sama yang baru githuuu~" Yammamoto orang yang memimpin rapat itu pun berbicara seolah dia itu abg (alay) gaul berumur 15 tahun, memang semenjak dia pergi ke dunia fana dan melihat abg abg bergelimpangan(?) dia pun menjadi ikut ikutan gaul, atau alay ya...hm, dia juga mulai mengikuti trend dan bergaya seolah dia itu abg.  
Pernah sepulang dari dunia fana dia membeli tanktop dan celana pendek dan memakainya di soul society, bayangin bentuk nya gimana... amit amit deh ari(?)

"ta-tapi..." kata Ichigo.

"NAH INI DIA! ichigo kesini" Panggil Yammamoto. Ichigo dengan tampang watedos langsung cengo ketika namanya dipanggil, dia pun langsung berjalan kedepan.

"Lo kan anak dunia fana, kemaren pas gue kesana ada film superhero keren gitu, namanya apa ya?"

"film yang mana?" kata ichigo cengo, mencoba berfikir dengan otaknya yang kecil (a/n: *ari di bankai Ichigo*)

"itu yang ada orang warna ijo, gede, sixpack(?)" kata yammamoto mencoba mengingat.

"OH THE AVENGERS!"

"NAH IYA ITU!"

"AHAHA GUE KIRA APAAN" kata ichigo lalu tersenyum bangga dan langsung kembali ketempat duduknya.

Yammamoto pun membetulkan posisi duduknya, "MULAI SEKARANG GAK ADA YANG NAMANYA SHINIGAMI! ADANYA THE AVENBLEACH, DAN SETIAP ORANG HARUS MEMPUNYAI NAMA SUPERHERO MASING MASING. RAPAT DITUTUP!" kata yammamoto, "INGET NAMA SUPERHERO, CONTOHNYA KAYAK GUE YAMMAMOTO MAN! B-)" kata Yammamoto (a/n: ngikutin iron man *yammamoto ngeluarin ryujin jakka* *ari kabur*)

*setelah rapat*

"Cih orang tua itu alay ah-_-" kata ichigo ngomel ngomel sendiri dikamarnya, "nama super hero gue apa nih-_-" lanjut ichigo, dia memutari kamarnya lalu tidur menatap langit langit kamar.

GEDUBRAKJIARNYEEENGKUAKKUAK

"ITSYIGOOOOO" kata nel tiba tiba datang dari atap bersama rukia, renji, ikkaku.

"LO GILA YA" kata ichigo sambil melempar kursi kearah mereka, "UNTUNG GUE GAK JANTUNGAN" Kata ichigo lagi. "alay lo ah" kata rukia tiba tiba, ichigo pun terdiam dan mencari golok untuk ngebacok rukia.

"gue masih bingung, nama superhero apa ya yang cocok" kata rukia memulai topik.

"Gue juga" kata Ichigo, "Kalo buat kelompok boleh gak sih" kata ichigo lagi

"Yakali"

"kalo boleh... gimana kalo power rangers aja!" kata nell tiba tiba semua cengo

"power rangers?..." ichigo meragukan kata kata nell

"Iya! Kan rambut nell hijau, berarti nell power rangers hijau! kalo ichigo oren ichigo power rangers kuning, renji merah renji power rangers merah, rukia item jadi rukia power rangers item, kalo ikkaku..." setelah nell berkata seperti itu, suasana mendadak hening, mereka pun melihat kepala ikkaku yang botak kinclong (a/n:"*ari dibankai ikkaku*) dan terjadilah hening yang sangat panjang. lagi.

"Ide diterima" kata ichigo

"GUE JADI APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kata ikkaku merana

"apakek elah mikir dong pake otak" kata ichigo sambil nunjuk nunjuk kepala, Ikkaku pun memberikan deathglare ke ichigo, ichigo pun membalas, ikkaku nambah lagi, ichigo juga dan jadilah perang deathglare di muali *mukul gong*

Ikkaku yang memutuskan pulang ke soulsociety pun menemukan nama yang cocok untuk nya, captain ikkaku (a/n: kayak captain america, sok sokan ngikutin gitu padahal muka jauh *di bankai sama ikkaku* *ari kabur berlindung di belakang ulquiorra*)

dan terjadilah THE POWER RANGERS! yang terdiri dari: Ichigo - Power Rangers Kuning, Nel*yang entah kenapa bisa ikut* - Power Rangers Hijau, Rukia - Power Rangers Hitam, Renji - Power Rangers Merah.

POWER RANGERS AKAN MENYELAMATKAN DUNIAAAAAAAAAA *bakar menyan* *salah* *salah*

* * *

Power Rangers pun pergi ke soul society, untuk melihat keadaan dan bertanya nama apa yang mereka dapatkan.

inilah data beberapa shinigami:

Matsumoto, Inoue*yang tiba tiba jbjb*, Hinamori, Soifon, dan Yachiru: Tokyo Mew Mew(?)

Byakuya: Super Byakuya Man *maksa*

Gin, Unohana, Yorouichi, dan Toshiro: The Incridible

Kenpachi: Tomcat Man *salah* *salah*

Ikkaku: Captain Ikkaku

Kommamura: RubahMan (a/n: dari batman gitu, cuma yah biasa maksa~ *ari dibankai komamura*)

Dan lain-lain *author males ngetiK* u,u

* * *

**To Be Continiued B-)**

* * *

Ari: AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAAAAAAA MUAHEHAHA *bakar menyan di pojokan*

Ulquiorra: Stop menghindar dengan mengumpat di belakangku Ari.

Ari: Tapi... aku maunya di situ *make insto biar kayak nangis* *biar ada efek dramatis*

Ulquiorra: Ah sudahlah.

Ari: YES YES YES *ngumpet di belakang ulquiorra lagi*

Ikkaku: Ari... *deathglare*

Ari: Iya... *muka polos*

Ikkaku: ARGH! Ban...

Ari: STOP STOP! KALO LO NGEBANKAI GUE DI PART SELANJUTNYA LO BAKAL MENDERITA! MENDERITA MUAHAHA

Ikkaku: *ngeletakin hozukimaru* oke oke

Ari: LO JUGA GRIMMJOW! DARI TADI CUMA DIEM DI POJOKAN DOANG MANA EKSPRESI NYA? *salah* MAKSUDNYA SONO MINTA REVIEW

Grimmjow: Baik nyonya...(?)

Ari: Bagus, nah gitu kek jadi pembantu baik dikit(?)

Grimmjow: *mau jadi pantera* *tapi gak jadi karena takut menderita di chapter berikutnya*

Ari: Hm?

Grimmjow: Baik, untuk reader yang baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung, minta reviewnya dong, sedikit review anda dapat mengubah hidup saya(?) jangan flame ya, flame boleh sih, dikit aja jangan panas panas(?) u,u

All Chara: TENGKYU POR RIDING~~ :3


	2. Munculnya Dora

**a/n:** *makan kuaci* gak nyangka ada yang review:') padahal pas ari baca ulang ceritanya alurnya gak jelas banget-_- akhirnya ari jadi malu malu kucing gitu(?) *grimmjow merasa terpanggil* *salah* ini dia chapter 2! ari bales reviewnya di bawah ya, muehehe:3

* * *

**Summary: **Shinigami gak ada lagi ada nya the avenbleach, kenapa ini terjadi? kenapa? kenapa? *zoom in zoom out* Warning: OOC!, Gakjelas, Typo(s), Abal, Jayus-_-.| Dont like dont read qq;) ps: summary nya alay, jelek(?)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach - Tite Kubo

**Warning:** OOC!, Gakjelas, Typo(s), Abal, Jayus-_-.

**Genre: **Friendship, Humor(kali-_-)

**Rate: **T

Peace, Love, And KuaciB-)  
Ari

* * *

**The Avenbleach**

**"**Tugas pertama power rangers..." kata Aizen yang sudah menjadi manager(?) power rangers mengambil jarak untuk berbicara agar mendapat sisi dramatis, ichigo dan komplotannya(?) pun menatap aizen serius "UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN MARIO BROS YANG SEDANG MENYELAMATKAN PRINCESS PEACH!*zoom in ke hidung aizen*"

"APA?" kata rukia, "EMANG MARIO BROS KENAPA? MARIOOOOOOO" lanjut rukia lagi.

"Alay lo ah" kata ichigo *ceritanya bales dendam*-_-

"TARIAN PERTA-" rukia mengeluarkan sode no shirayuki, tapi... di halangi aizen.

"LO PENGEN NGANCURIN RUMAH GUE? RUMAH GUE MAHAL TAU GAK? GAJI LO 5 TAHUN PUN GAK BAKAL CUKUP BUAT GANTIIN RUMAH INI(?)" aizen ngambil golok dan membacok rukia sampe tewas(?) gak deng, rukianya kabur-_-

"HAHA KEJAR GUE KALO BISA~" kata rukia sambil goyangin pantat nya

"SUDAH SUDAH-_-" kata Ichigo, "emang mario kenapa?" tanya renji

"mario bros sama princess peach di kurung teletubbies" jawab aizen sambil nabok rukia.

"APA?*zoom in zoom out*" mereka kaget "MARIO BROS DI KURUNG TELETUBBIES?" ichigo cengo, rukia cengo, one direction cengo, ari cengo(?)

"NAH! kalian harus segera pergi ke monas, dan segera lepaskan mario dan peach!"

"SIAP!" power rangers pun segera pergi kemonas dengan bis untuk menyelamatkan mario bros dan princess peach.

*arrived*

"LEPASKAN MARIO BROS!" ichigo melompat dari busway dan berdiri di depan telutubbies.

"WOY BAYAR WOY!" kata kenek bis emosi

"BELAKANG BANG!" kata ichigo lagi sambil nunjuk rukia, "KOK GUE? NEL NOH!" kata rukia, "ENGGAK-_- RENJI YANG DI KASIH DUIT, WOY JI JANGAN KORUPSI LO(?)" kata nel membela diri, renji pun menyerah dan membayar ongkos.

"nah gitu dong" ichigo pun kembali melihat teluetubbies "JANGAN KABUR LO!" kata ichigo lalu bankai, di ikuti oleh renji.

"ICHIGO POWER RANGERS KUNING"

"NEL POWER RANGERS HIJAU"

"RENJI POWER RANGERS MERAH"

"RUKIA POWER RANGERS HITAM"

"KAMI AKAN PENYELAMATKAN DUNIA, HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kata mereka bersamaan, dan suasana mendadak hening, dan teletubbies pun berjalan dengan tenang.

"WOY KEMANE LOOOO-_-"ichigo mengejar teletubbies "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" ichigo mengeluarkan getsuga tenshou

"HAHA TERPERANGKAP~" teletubbies berjoget ria, dan tiba tiba ichigo terjatuh ke lubang

"dan sekarang kalian bertiga, Cero" kata teletubbies yang tidak di duga bisa mengeluarkan cero, tapi cero itu terkena tanah dan mereka pun terjatuh

"menang lagi kita bos" kata teletubbies kuning ke bos nya teletubbies ungu.

"ya dund~" kata teletubbies itu dan langsung bertos-ria

"STOP! TELETUBBIES JANGAN MENCURI! TELETUBBIES JANGAN MENCURI!" kata seorang anak berbaju pink dengan monyetnya.

"ahaha rupanya kau dora musuh bebuyutan ku" kata teletubbies ungu

"lepaskan mereka!"

"langkahi dulu mayat ku!" kata teletubbies itu dan mereka melakukan resureccion.

"baiklah jika kau yang minta!" dora dan boots pun mengeluarkan bendera #stopteletubbies2012 (a/n: ngikutin #stopkony2012=)) *di bakar dora* *ari kabur*)

"bendera apa itu?" kata teletubbies

"Itu bendera kematian mu, HYAAATT" dora pun membacok teletubbies hingga pingsan, dan segera menolong ichigo dan kawan kawan serta mario dan peach.

"ehem terimakasih dora" kata ichigo melepas keheningan.

"ya itu memang tugas kami!" kata dora bangga, "sudah ya, aku pergi dulu, PRITTT" dora meniup peluit untuk memanggil elang dan pergi.

"bocah bantet itu keren juga ya" kata renji dari kejauhan, "gue juga pengen punya elang sama monyet kayak gitu" lanjut renji lagi.

"kan lo udah punya ichigo buat monyetnya ren=))" kata rukia lalu kabur

"WOY SINI LO!" ichigo mengejar rukia, dan terjadilah kejar kejaran, kayak main kucing kucingan gitu(?) *grimmjow merasa terpanggil lagi* *salah*-_-

* * *

"Jadi begitulah, dora menyelamatkan kita. the end." ichigo menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi kepada aizen, aizen cuma mangut mangut.

"jadi dora? bocah bantet, cebol, alay itu bisa mengeluarkan bendera tiba tiba? hm, menarik" aizen lalu menulis di catatan nya.

"begitulah, jika dia meniup peluit, elang milik nya langsung datang" kata renji sedikit... em envy(?)

"jadi renji kau ingin elang seperti itu?" tanya aizen, renji hanya mengangguk ria, aizen pun merobek kertas catatan nya dan memberikan nya ke renji.

"pergi kesini, ini alamatnya tutur tinular, sang penjinak elang(?) datang ke dia dan minta lah elang dari dia, bilang ini perintah dari aizen ganteng temen facebooknya"

"baik!" renji lalu tersenyum dan mencari ojek untuk pergi.

"ba-bagaimana dengan saya? saya juga ingin sesuatu!" kata rukia meminta, sebagai manager power rangers aizen bertugas untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, ya s1 m1 p2 sandang, makan, pangan, pacar(?)

"baiklah apa yang kau butuhkan? bagaimana dengan robot chappy yang bisa kau kendalikan?" kata aizen santai, rukia cengo lalu menangguk senang.

"Nel juga mau sesuatu!" kata nel menuntut haknya.

"apa nel? ohya rukia robot chappynya ada disitu" aizen menepuk tangan dan pintu rahasia terbuka, terlihat robot chappy yang 2 kali lebih besar dari rukia, didepan nya.

"RUKIA JANGAN NGILER!" kata aizen, ya rukia ngiler sepanjang sungai amazon, lebih panjang bahkan lebih tepatnya lebih panjang dari pada jerry(?) *salah* *Salah*

pada akhirnya aizen memberikan apa yang nell dan rukia butuhkan, hingga saat dimana ichigo meminta sesuatu...

"kang aizen" kata ichigo

"ea? napa ea qq?" kata aizen dengan bahasa alaynya

"gue...gue..."

"iya?iya?"

"gue..."

"iya?"

"gue..."

"AH LEMOT LO!" aizen membacok ichigo.

"ampun pak!"

"yasudah apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"ichigo pengen punya pacar, ichigo jomblo, ichigo jones, ichigo selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan, satnight ichigo selalu ditemenin lagunya adele:'(" kata ichigo curhat, aizen cuma geleng geleng kepala, "ada inoue noh" kata aizen.

"SAY NO TO INOUE(?)" ichigo tiba tiba mengeluarkan bendera yang tulisannya 'say no to inoue'

* * *

*other side*

"pipih, mimih kangen rukia nih" kata rangiku ke pacarnya gin.

"pipih juga kangen rukia"

"mimih kangen banget nih, kesana yuk"

"tapi pipih banyak kerjaan:("

"ah pipih jangan gitu:("

"maafin pipih ya mimih:("

"ah gak papa kok pipih:("

dan gin dan rangiku pun berpelukan.

* * *

ENDING MACAM APA INI?-_-

* * *

TO BE CONTINIUED

* * *

Ari: "maaf yaaa ari gak bisa nulis fic panjang panjang, mentok mentok 2000 words u,u

Grimmjow: "gembel sih lo"

Ari: "*nyari golok*"

Grimmjow: "ampun mbah ampun*cium cium kaki ari*"

Ari: "*nendang grimmjow* nah karena fic ini udah selesai kita bales repiuwwwwww:3:3"

**Keigo Sumikura**

****aih fic ari di puji puji;;) *ngefly* *gak turun turun* emang ini fic, banyak maksa banget muehehe, thanks for review! ini chapter selanjut nya:3

**Kenshin Liorre**

****fans nya kata banget ya? (?) muehehe ini ficnya humornya gak terlalu bagus kok, pas ari baca lagi jayus banget-_- makasih reviewnyaaaa;;) fav aja, sekalian ajak mak lo bapak lo temen sd lo temen smp lo buat ngefav(?)

**Diarza**

****

aih ari di puji kreatif sama senpai;;) *ngefly* ari author baru nih gak ngerti cara benerin tulisan gimana u,u ajarin yaaaaa:3

**All Chara: SAMPAI JUMPA NEXT CHAPTER!;3**


End file.
